


The Darkness Around His Heart

by OhanaHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Journal Entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Stiles doesn't deal with the darkness around his heart as well as everyone thinks. He keeps a journal, writing down exercises to help battle his depression. But what will happen when his friends find this out?





	The Darkness Around His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first published Teen Wolf work and I hope you like it! Takes place sometime after season three, not entirely sure when just yet.

##  _ Twenty Things That Make Me Smile _

 

  1. _Playing video games._



 

  1. _Driving my Jeep._



 

  1. _Fixing my Jeep._



 

  1. _Being on the lacrosse team, even though I’m not very good_



 

  1. _Getting put into a game._



 

  1. _Scoring a goal._



 

  1. _Those moments where I can make Lydia laugh, even if it was because I did something stupid._



 

  1. _Movie nights, even though they are rare._



 

  1. _Knowing everybody is safe and not being attacked by the supernatural._



 

  1. _Getting hugs from friends.._



 

  1. _Melissa’s hugs. They make me think of my mom_



 

  1. _Pictures of Mom._



 

  1. _Listening to Dad’s stories of Mom.._



 

  1. _Dad coming home safely_



 

  1. _Doing stupid stuff and goofing off with Scott._



 

  1. _Spending the night at Scott’s._



 

  1. _Solving a puzzle._



 

  1. _Catching the bad guys._



 

  1. _Getting a full night’s sleep, without nightmares._



 

  1. _Having a good dream, not that that ever happens._



**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 151. I'm using these journal prompts I found on Pinterest.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/de/f8/17/def8175479516b7ce7ea8a204b136ef0.jpg


End file.
